


Hell Breaks Loose

by Bibi1311



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibi1311/pseuds/Bibi1311
Summary: I received a few prompts and decided to give some of them a go.In a few words, some demons escaped Hell and are bringing havoc and murder on Earth. Lucifer is informed by one his loyal ones of the situation. Chloe's at the penthouse when it happens. The demon refers to Lucifer as his Lord/Liege/Master. Lucifer asks him to treat Chloe as his Queen.It should be 2-3 chapters long :).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkstarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstarius/gifts).



** CHAPTER 1 **

The last case Chloe and Lucifer worked on together hit her, and especially the Devil, pretty hard. Despite all their combined efforts, they had been unable to save the kid's life. They arrived only a few minutes too late at the scene. But that wasn't enough, and all they could do once they got there was to arrest the perp and recover the lifeless body of the 5-year-old boy. Once the medics and CSI did their job, Chloe met Lucifer outside near the ambulance. She looked at him, silently asking how he was feeling. Being the Devil he was, he simply played it off and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess that'll be one more soul for whoever took my job down there." He smiles, more out of habit than anything. He turns to the rest of the group, avoiding the eyes of the only one who can see right through his faked smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have guests waiting for me at Lux." He rearranges his jacket. "Detective, Lieutenant, Douche. I bid you goodnight."

Chloe watches him drive away into the night, feeling something was definitely off, although she’s unable to put her finger on it. She weighs the pros and cons for a bit, before finally reaching her decision. Despite all of Lucifer's facade, she knew he wasn't as alright as he said he was, and as a friend, she had to at least try to get him to open to her. She knew the case hit him harder than he let on, especially the last body they found. The others, although gruesome, were adults. But this last one was only a defenseless child, and Chloe was pretty sure the feeling of injustice she had when they barged in and found the guy hunched over the tiny corpse had been shared by the Devil. She taps Dan on the shoulder, interrupting his conversation with the Lieutenant.

" Can you take Trixie tonight? She's over at my Mom's, but she can't keep her for the night because of an after-party for her revival convention."

"Sure. Do you want me to drop her off at school as well?"

"Would that be okay for you?

"Of course. It was my turn to have her this weekend anyway." He gives her a weak smile. He puts a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Now that we finally caught him I just need to be alone for a bit and take a break. I haven't rest much over the last few days." She takes out her keys. "I just need a quiet night in and some sleep."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

She nods before she starts her car. She waves at Dan, but her mind is already set on Lux, and specifically its owner.

_Lux – 40 minutes later_

Chloe doesn't even bother to announce herself and goes straight up to his penthouse. She feels a nagging in her chest when she considers the possibility of Lucifer having brought back some of his guests to his penthouse to deal with the hurt of the previous case. Sex is his coping mechanism after all. The rational part of her brain reminds her of the last conversation they had before this gruesome case started when he said he had a bit of a dry spell lately, so there are high chances he might actually be alone tonight. As the doors slide open, Chloe can hear the latest song of _Cage the Elephant_ blaring into his surround system. She can also smell cold tobacco. She still sees the smoke from the ashtray on his piano. Her heart sinks for a moment before she realizes he's indeed alone. She lets out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. She walks to him. When she finally sees his face, she feels a shot of pain. His usual suave grin is gone. He's lost in his thoughts, fingers entwined on his toned abs, looking straight out of his bay-window, his eyes turn to the sky above. He untucked his shirt from his trousers, getting rid of his jacket, vest and apparently his shoes and socks as well. He also unfastened one more button and his sleeves are rolled up, stopping just below his elbows. She sits on the arm-rest of his couch.

"Using the "Home Alone"-trick again, I see." Her tone is playful but fails to conceal the worry in her voice.

Lucifer jerks up on the couch surprised at the intervention. Once he registers the voice he heard belongs to Chloe, a smile creeps up his face and his facade is back on in a blink. He sits up, takes his glass of bourbon, and gives her his trademark grin. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Detective?"

Chloe's heart warms up once she sees his smile coming back. "I just wanted to check up on you. You were in quite a hurry to leave after..." She's unable to bring up the lifeless body again. "...you know."

"So, no work for tonight then?"

"No. I'm simply here as your friend."

"Oh! I see." His grin widens. "Friend with benefits?"

"Lucifer..." She half-scolds him, but still chuckles at his bad pun.

"What?" He replies, with as much innocence as the Devil can come up with. He sighs, playful. "I had to at least give it a try." He nudges her knee. "I got some take-out for tonight. It should be here any minute now, wanna join?" Chloe nods. "The delivery man should be here in about..." His doors swish open "...Now!"

He puts his glass on the top of his piano as he walks to the delivery guy. "Delivery for Mr. Morningstar?"

"That would be me." He takes the bag from him. The young lad stays at the door, looking around the penthouse. "I'm afraid tonight's a private party." He looks disappointed. Lucifer repeats his statement. "No wild parties tonight. You can go now..." He looks at his name tag.

"...Anthony." As the lad leaves, Lucifer adds to himself. "There hadn't been any in while now."

He turns around and walks back to where Chloe waits for him. He grabs a bottle of red wine and two glasses on the way back. Finally, he shows her the brown bag, the glasses and the bottle of Merlot.

"I give you the famous burgers from Cassell's." He puts the bag on the coffee table and grabs a pouf to sit down on.

"Cassell's?" She repeats, a feeling of déjà-vu. "I hear it takes months to get a reservation at their place. They're like THE top-ranked burger restaurant in LA. And you had it delivered to your place?"

"What can I say, apart from you, nobody can refuse me anything." He hands her one glass. She accepts it. "To finally closing this case." He toasts, hardly believing his own words.

Chloe lifts her glass up and takes a sip. She stares back into his eyes, shocked at the contrast between his trademark devilish face and the pain crossing in his eyes. She puts her hand on his to get his attention. "You do know you have nothing to feel guilty about regarding this case." It's not a question. "You did all you could." Her voice drops and she squeezes his hand. Lucifer looks away. "But sometimes, it's just not enough." She gives him a comforting smile.

He looks back at her, his eyes finally matching the rest of his facial expression. "I'm the Devil, Darling. I don't feel guilty. It's a useless emotion."

He leans in, coming close to her ear, ready to unleash some comment about how he can help her feel better. But he forgets about it as soon as Chloe turns her head to face him, her mouth only an inch away from his. He stops, giving her time to back away if needed. When she doesn't, he closes the distance between them. The light kiss quickly grows more pressing and they reluctantly break apart to come up for air. Lucifer can't help the true smile on his face.

"I definitely didn't see that coming, but I feel much better now."

Chloe chuckles. "Me neither. That certainly went better than last time." " _Déjà-vu indeed._ " She thinks.

"What do you want to do now, Detective?"

"I can think of a few things. But I might need to stretch first." She winks at him and laughs at his dumbfounded face. " _So that's what it takes to render him speechless._ "

Lucifer finally comes back to his senses. He takes the wine bottle and checks the alcohol level. "Nope. That's not it." He pours himself and Chloe a new glass. "What's gotten into you, Detective. Using my own words against me. Lucifer likes."

"Maybe, I'm tired of resisting."

"So, I do affect you after all."

"Of course you do. You always have. And..."

Lucifer doesn't let her finish and seals his lips against hers, efficiently breaking her rambling. Chloe soon finds herself sitting on his lap on the pouf near the coffee table, their meal lays forgotten beside them. She slowly slides his navy blue shirt off his shoulders and removes her top soon after, giving the confirmation he needs that she wants this almost as badly as he does. She trails her fingers on his torso, over his abs, stopping at his belt.

"I like where this is going." He mumbles against the nape of her neck. His hands settle under her butt cheeks and he stands up, lifting her as if she weighed nothing. Chloe wraps her legs around his waist. He walks towards his bedroom, feeling Chloe's hands all over his upper body. He's halfway there when he hears a loud crash coming from his balcony. They both turn their heads. Lucifer reluctantly puts her down. He steps in front of her and steps towards the shadow.

"Stay here." He simply says.

"But..."

"No buts." Worry settles on his face. There were only two things that could crash on his balcony, and that was either a helicopter or a celestial being. And the shadow lurking there doesn't look like a plane or a helicopter at all. "Just stay here, please." Chloe nods.

Lucifer reaches his balcony in a blink. He carefully opens one of the glass door and steps outside. He closes the door behind him but not fully. Chloe does her best to respect his wishes, but her curiosity gets the better of her. She steps closer to the slightly open door and tries to grasps the bits and pieces of the conversation.

The human-shaped like being has his back to the Devil. "Who are you? And how dare you break into MY house. You better have one Hell of a good reason. Or are you just suicidal?" The last part is almost a growl.

The shadow turns around and drops to one knee. "My Lord." His eyes fall to the marble floor. "Finally! I found you."

Chloe looks at the scene, not understanding what's happening. She notices Lucifer's body stiffens and he balls his hand into fists.

"Who are you?"

"My King. It's me, Amaymon."

Surprise crosses over the Master of Hell's features. But it's soon replaced by a hard face. He looks every inch like the ruthless ruler of Hell people paint him to be. Chloe can't see his face but notices a change in his stance. "What are you doing here? I thought I told to stay in Hell to oversee my operations." His voice is cold, so cold Chloe almost doesn't believe it came out of Lucifer's mouth.

"I came to see you, my Liege." The demon answers, barely above a whisper.

"Why?" The Devil demands.

"Something happened while you were away." Amaymon finally dares to look up at his master, his eyes trying to gauge his reaction. "I need your help."

"Why should I care? I thought you were more than capable of taking care of my job. Or did I make a mistake when I assigned this responsibility to you? Should I put someone else in your place?"

"You can dispose of me as you please after this, my Lord." Lucifer can see panic fill his eyes.

On the other side of the window, Chloe desperately tries to make sense of what she hears. " _Why does he keep addressing Lucifer as Lord, or King. Is he in on his whole method actor thing? Why does Lucifer look so different? And how did the weirdo get here?_ " She runs the questions in her mind over and over.

"What happened?" Lucifer asks.

"Several demonic creatures escaped their shackles."

"How is that possible. I only gave the power to cross over to you. As far as I know, you're the only one who has to ability to open up a portal to reach me, if need be."

"I don't know. They found some sort of loopholes, and some of them are now able to visit Earth. They must, however, inhabit a recently dead-body to exist in this plane." Lucifer puts his hands in his pockets. "Ever since you left, some of the demonic creatures you locked in grew more and more daring, testing the limits, rebelling against the authority you graced me with. I stopped them and made examples to discourage any further initiatives from them. It worked, or at least I thought it did." He sighs. "But I couldn't inspire fear in them as you did."

His face falls to the floor. "Please forgive me for failing you."

Lucifer ignores his plea. "How many escaped?"

He lifts his head from the floor. "Three so far, including Astaroth."

"When?"

"About a week ago."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know, my Lord. All I can tell you is that they took possession of freshly deceased humans and they plan to bring death and destruction here on Earth."

He turns on his heels. "I have to see Maze." He says as he opens the sliding door and steps inside. He bumps into a crouched Chloe. He absent-mindedly helps her up.

"What's happening?" Chloe asks him.

"Have you seen my phone." He ignores her question. "I need to call Maze. It's urgent."

"What's happening? Who is he and how did he get here?"

"Ha! There it is." He grabs his phone. Finally, he registers the Detective's questions. "I believe I found the explanation for our latest gruesome case, and why it arrived so suddenly."

Chloe frowns at his cryptic answer. "What are you talking about? You're making less sense than you usually do." She looks between Lucifer and the weirdo now standing inside, still confused.

Lucifer puts the phone to his ear. He gets sent straight to Maze's voicemail. "Maze. It's Lucifer. Call me back asap." Then he hangs up and puts the phone back in his pocket.

The demon doesn't give Chloe any time to ask her questions again. He takes a tentative step towards Lucifer, pushing Chloe aside.

"My King."

"What?"

Chloe now has a real look at his face. She only witnessed such coldness on his handsome face twice. It was when he threw Ty's manager through the window because he squeezed too hard, and after Spider killed Father Frank. But she realizes that these two incidents hold no comparison to the cold, hard face he wears now.

"What do you want me to do, my King?"

"Haven't you done enough already?"

"My Liege..." He starts.

"Enough!" Lucifer roars. Chloe jumps slightly and takes a step back, the realization of what's happening slowly sinking in. But still, she refuses to believe it. "I suppose Astaroth is the one responsible for this little outbreak."

"Yes. He started the rebellion I destroyed. I had no idea he still led it right under my nose."

"Lucifer?" Chloe weakly says, her voice a bit shaky.

Lucifer doesn't hear her, letting the former King of Hell take over for a moment. "What's his goal?" He has an idea, but he needs his third in command to confirm it. It takes all his will-power not to shift into his Devil appearance.

"He wants to take over your throne."

"Lucifer." Chloe tries again, failing to break his focus. When she doesn't get any answers, she loses it and breaks one of the empty wine glass at his feet. "ENOUGH!" She yells. "I want to know what's happening NOW!"

Lucifer blinks once, then twice to get his Devil back in check. Before he can answer, Amaymon makes a huge mistake and walks over to Chloe. He hisses. "How dare you speak to Him this way, you pathetic Human!"

In a flash, Lucifer comes back to reality and grabs the demon by the collar and backs him up against one of his Italian marble walls. The force of the impact is enough to break the tiles behind the demon's back. Lucifer lets go of the leash he managed to put back on the Devil inside him and growls low at Amaymon.

"How dare you speak to her this way!" His eyes flash red, the flames of Hell dancing in his pupils. His free hand goes around his neck. He squeezes just enough to hurt and get his message across, but not enough to kill him. "Speak to her with this tone again, and I'll make sure all the tortures in Hell seem like child's play to you. The Detective is to be treated as my equal. You will consider her your Queen, or you'll face my wrath. Is that understood?" He loosens his grip just enough for the demon to nod. When he's satisfied with his answer, he lets go of him.

Amaymon squirms on the floor, whimpering. "I'm so sorry, my King. I didn't know..."

"Lucifer..." Chloe whispers. "What just happened?" She's now in full-panic mode. "What are you?"

The question echoes in the Devil's mind, and he pictures that time she shot him. He finally realizes what happened. How could he be so bloody stupid and let his inner demon show? He had been so caught up in his rage towards Amaymon, Astaroth and his own guilt regarding the death of the child, that he completely forgot she was watching. "Detective." He takes a step towards her, his hands raised up, in an attempt to appease her. "You need to take a breath." Chloe backs away from him and towards the elevator. She grabs her stuff she put on his counter, including her holstered gun. Lucifer takes another step. "Detective." He repeats.

Chloe snaps out of her panic state, her cop reflexes kicking in. "Stay away from me, Lucifer."

He takes another step, clearly hurt by her rejection. His worst nightmare slowly unfolding in front of him. "Chloe." His voice is calm. "It's okay."

The Detective grabs her gun and points it at the Devil. "Stay where you are, or I'll shoot." He takes another step. Chloe takes the safety of her service weapon off. "Lucifer, stop!" She pleads.

Lucifer finally stops as the doors open. He watches, helpless, his love running away from him, her eyes full of fear forever burnt in his memory.

Maze's ringtone brings him out of his lethargy. He slides the answer button.

"She knows." He says

"What is it Lucifer?" Maze asks at the same time.

"The Detective knows." His voice is filled with sadness. He hears Maze's sharp intake of breath. He sighs and finally gets a grip. "Also, Amaymon's here. He informed me of a rebellion led, here on Earth, by Astaroth. The bastard eyes my throne."

"Is Chloe safe?" Lucifer doesn't reply. "Lucifer!"

"I'll fix what happened with Chloe." He looks over at the demon. "Can you find Astaroth and his minions. They've been occupying recently dead bodies."

"Like your Mom did?"

"Yes."

"I'm on it." Relief washes over Lucifer. He fully trusts Maze for this. His second in command is more efficient than a whole pack of his fierce hellhounds when it comes to tracking people down. "And Lucifer."

"Yes?"

"You better fix the situation with the Detective."

"Call me back in two hours." He hangs up. He turns to Amaymon. "Here is the address of the Detective. You'll watch over her until I can meet you there. Don't be seen, but protect her with your life as if she was your Queen. Anything that happens to her will happen to you, only ten times worse."

The demon nods and exits. Lucifer looks through his contacts and dials Linda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second part.  
> Thanks to Darkstarius for the beta-read :).

**CHAPTER 2**

Despite the late hour, Linda picks up her phone almost immediately.

"Linda Martin."

"Doctor."

"Lucifer?" Linda asks, not sure if it was the Devil calling her. She recognized the accent, but his voice lacked his usual mischief. His sharp breath on the other end of the line confirms her worries. " _It almost sounded like a cry._ " She realizes. She puts her questions as to what happened on hold and asks. "Are you okay?" She lets a few seconds go by. When she gets no answer, she simply adds. "Why don't you come over whenever you like. I'm here for while. I have a few patient files I need to review before tomorrow. So I'm here if you decide you need a friendly ear."

The invitation from Linda was all the incentive the Devil needed. "I'll be right over." He simply informs the psychiatrist before he hangs up.

_30 minutes later - Linda's practice_

Linda is deep in her files when she hears a soft knock on her door. She jumps slightly.

"Just a minute."

She quickly tidies up her desk and puts the files back in her safe. She then makes her way to the door and opens it. Her worries for her friend come back full steam when she sees the face of the Devil. To start with, Lucifer rarely knocks when he visits her. Then she takes in his appearance. Gone is his usual three-pieces suit. Apparently he dropped the vest, the jacket and his smugness on the way over. It feels weird to Linda to see the Devil bare - almost as raw as his burnt skin - shirt untucked, messy hair, and a lingering smell of Bourbon and cold tobacco.

"Come in Lucifer." She finally tells him when he remains on her doorstep. He comes in and Linda ushers him towards her couch. He drops down, still in shock. Linda sits opposite to him. Linda sits opposite of him, staring at his frown and rumpled appearance, trying to figure out what happened " _Did he have to kill one of his siblings again?_ " She asks herself. She looks at him, waiting for her friend to speak, while going over different scenarios in her mind. Lucifer reaches for the glass of water and brings it his lips. He then takes a deep cleansing breath, finally beginning to get his emotions under control. Another deep breath. He starts to speak but stops soon after, unable to stop the horrid scene of Chloe holding him at gunpoint, eyes filled with terror. He pinches the bridge of his nose, seals his eyes shut. "In the name of Dad!" He groans, frustrated by his own lack of control. When he opens his eyes again, they're glistening. He looks at Linda, almost expecting her to tell him about how ridiculous he is to get this worked up about such a small thing. Instead, she gives him a warm smile, not pressing him further. However, she finally has a better idea about what happened, or at least about who's involved. Only one person can strike the Devil to his core. The only questions being why, and what happened. The Devil sits up straight, and finally decides to talk again. He utters two words.

"She knows."

These two simple words confirm to Linda what she already suspected. "I see." She replies, her tone detached, almost clinical. It pains her to see Lucifer this way, but right now, it's what the Devil needs. "Why don't you take me through what happened step by step?"

"I can't." He answers.

"You're safe here Lucifer. You can talk to me." She smiles. "I can help you, but I need to know what happened." Her tone is firm, professional.

Lucifer nods. For the first time since he came in, the ghost of a smile graces his features as he recalls the sweet moment he had with the Detective before everything took a turn for the worst. "Chl… I mean, the Detective and I were having a wonderful time. She'd finally decided to take a chance on me, and stopped resisting my charms." His heart sinks in his chest. "And, we were well on our way to much more delights when Amaymon showed up and killed the mood." The rage he feels towards the demon replaces the pain, and he has neither the will, nor the strength to keep it in check. His eyes flash red just a second before the rest of his body follows. Linda's a bit taken aback. It's been a while since she saw Lucifer's true form. She blinks to refocus her attention on what matters, i.e helping her friend. Lucky for her, Lucifer shifts back after a minute.

"Who's Amaymon?"

"One of my generals. I left him in charge of Hell when I left. But that's not important." He dismisses her question.

Linda doesn't push. "What happened next?"

"It happened very fast. Chloe was asking a lot of question about my unexpected guest. I stalled and avoided her questions as much as I could, and I almost managed to do it. But then the stupid demon had to go and threaten the her."

"Go on?"

"Let's just say the Devil within me woke up and took control for a few minutes." He pauses. "And she witnessed it all."

"So she saw your devil form?" Her voice is a bit shaky.

"No." He looks at her for the first time since he started talking. "Only the eyes." He pauses. "But the fear in her eyes was unmistakable."

"Then what?"

"Then she grabbed her gun and pointed it towards me, telling me not to come any closer. Then she left."

"Okay." Linda answers.

"Okay?" Lucifer repeats, not understanding her answer. "Is that all you have to say to me?"

"It was bound to happen at some point." She replies.

"Have you gone deaf in the last days. Or didn't you hear a word I just said?" He's angry again now, taking out his rage on the only person near him. He stands up, eyes flaming again. Linda knows Lucifer has to get it all out of his system before he can listen to her, so she endures his anger. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't scared. In her years, she had dealt with pretty intense patients, but none of them were the Devil, and despite her knowledge, she was still navigating in unknown waters. "The Detective pointed her bloody gun at ME, threatening to shoot ME if I took another step closer. She took the safety off her service weapon. Had I tried to be more daring, she'd have shot the monster I am." He takes the now empty glass of water and shatters it in his grip. He paces for a few more moments. Once he finally lets go of his anger, he flops down on the couch again, drained. "And now I lost her for good." He finishes, beaten.

"I'd have shot you as well if I had a gun when I saw your hellish form for the first time." Lucifer looks at her, confused.

"How is this helping me?"

"Well, I'm still here, talking to you, after hours, when I could be out with friends, on a Friday night." He doesn't catch her drift. Linda spells it out for him. " _How can someone so bright and caring, be so thick-headed sometimes._ " She thinks. "I saw your other persona, and yet I stuck around, after a short adjustment time. If I did it, so can Chloe." His face lights up just a notch. "I'm sure she'll come around. She just needs time to process it all. Believe me when I say this is quite the revelation. Hell, I still haven't wrapped my head around everything it implies." She finishes.

"How do I fix it?"

"You stay true to yourself, and give her the time she needs to adjust to this revelation"

"Great idea. It worked out just fine so far." He snickers.

"Chloe knows you. She's worked with you for almost two years now, and you've always been, well, you, around her. She needs to see that despite who you are, you're still THE Lucifer Morningstar she knows and respects. She needs to digest all that just happened. Once she does, she'll realize you're still you. Then you can reach out to her. Just remain calm and let her speak first."

"Can't you talk to her? It's your job after all."

"I can talk to her after you cleared things up with her, if you want. But she needs to hear it from you first."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Just try to speak to her first. If it doesn't bring her back, we'll take it from here.

"This will never work." He mutters.

"I'm sorry?" Linda asks. "Are you the trained psychiatrist in the room?"

"No. But…"

"No but." Linda cuts him. She gives a warm smile. "Just trust me. If I could help your relationship with your Mom and Amenadiel, I think I can help you get through to Chloe."

"All right." He finally agrees, although not convinced. It's not like it could get worse anyway.

_45 minutes later - 2128 Zephyr Court - Apartment 220_

Lucifer parks his car in front of her apartment complex. He feels extremely nervous as he makes his way to his door. Taking deep breaths, he is successful in keeping the annoying feeling in check. To anyone passing by, he looks exactly like the composed Devil he always is, the only sign of nervousness being the way his fingers fidget with his car keys inside of his dress trousers pocket. He takes the final step and finally stands in front of Chloe's condo door. "Here goes nothing.", he thinks before he softly knocks. He hears someone walking inside and towards the door.

"Detective." He softly says.

"Go away, Lucifer." Her voice is pleading. It almost sounds as if she doesn't have the strength to push him away a second time.

"Detective." He tries again. When he gets no response, he slides down to the floor, his back to the door. "Chloe." He pleads. "Please, let me in." After he waits for a while, he stands up and was about ready to leave but hears the voice on the other side of the door softly say:

"Lucifer, I can't…" She simply says.

"I know you're scared. But at least, give me a chance to explain." He sighs, not believing his own words. "If it makes you feel safer around me, you can keep your gun on me. You know I'm vulnerable around you, so I won't harm you." He feels disgusted with himself. The mere thought of Chloe thinking he could willingly hurt her feels as if plunged one of her daggers straight into his heart. But if it's what it takes for her to listen to him, he's ready to give it a shot. He waits for a sign she agrees, but gets none. He decides to give her a chance for a few more minutes. Leaning against the wall near her door, after what seems like eons, he finally sees a beacon of hope when he hears the lock click open.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes." Comes the weak reply of the blond woman.

Lucifer pushes the door open slowly. He walks past the threshold. He looks around before his eyes finally land on the Detective. Chloe takes a step back as he takes a step further. She has her gun in her hand, but her service weapon faces the floor. " _At least, it's not aimed at me. It's progress._ " He looks deep into her eyes, trying to reach for her soul. "You have nothing to be scared of, Chloe. I will NEVER hurt you."

"Just stay where you are, at least until I've made up my mind about whatever _this_ is."

He removes his hands from his pockets and raises his arms. "All right." His voice is warm and soft. "See, I'm not moving any further, unless you tell me to."

Chloe blinks a few times before she finally gathers the courage to ask the burning question. "WHO or WHAT are you?" She breathes out.

Lucifer can't help the chuckle at her question. "I'm Lucifer Morningstar. I'm the same person you've been working with for the last two years. Nothing's changed." His body language is the opposite to the turmoil raging in his chest.

"But I saw your eyes, and I heard what you said, the tone of your voice." She takes a shaky breath. "And it wasn't the Lucifer I know, nor was it human."

"And I'm really sorry you had to see this side of me." He looks away. "But I can assure you that such ire and coldness will never, EVER, be directed at you."

She nods. "Are you really…" She can't finish her sentence.

"The Devil?"

"Yes."

"I am." He takes a baby-step towards her. She doesn't pull back. " _Good_." He thinks. "I've never hidden my true identity from you." Chloe is still speechless, but the fear in her eyes slowly decreases. "You just weren't ready to admit it. And I'm truly sorry you had to find out about it this way." He steps closer, careful not to spook her. "I will NEVER hurt you. You know me, Chloe." He repeats his previous statement.

"But you're the Devil."

"Indeed, I am."

Although the gun remains in Chloe's reach, she finally puts it down on her kitchen counter, stil keeping a few steps between her and the Devil. "God." Lucifer flinches at the mention of his Father's name, but says nothing. "This was all so much easier when I thought you were a method actor." She looks at him. "Let's say you really are the Devil and I really saw what I saw at your penthouse."

"I'm listening." He answers.

"What does it mean for me? Humans in general? Us? God? Is the end of the world near?" Chloe panics again, overwhelmed by all the implications of this turn of events.

"Chloe." Lucifer says. "Just take a deep breath."

She listens to his advice and her panic slowly fades away. "I have so many questions." She says, more to herself. Still the Devil replies.

"And I'm here to answer them all, as long as I have the answer, that is."

She heads for her kitchen. "I need a drink first." She simply replies.

Lucifer remains glued to his spot, waiting for her permission to move closer. She downs the glass of vodka in a few gulps. She refills it and makes her way back to the living room, all the while silently contemplating where to start the impending conversation. She looks over at Lucifer. He keeps his eyes on her, but doesn't answer. His inner turmoil raging on, every fiber of his being fighting the urge to rush at her side to comfort her. Their staring contest goes on for a while longer until the atmosphere in the room is too heavy for either of them to bear. Lucifer is the first one to break the silence.

"May I come closer?" Chloe nods. Lucifer moves to sit down beside her, his movements purposely slow, giving her plenty of time to back out if needed. He sits up straight on her sofa, leaving room for one person between them. "I can start if it's easier for you." She nods again. "Good. Feel free to stop me whenever you need." He gives her a smile. "And remember, no matter what, it's still Good Old Me."

"Okay."

He clears his throat. "So, where do I start." He ponders. "First, the being you call God, is my Dad. I was indeed an angel for some time. But I rebelled against his stupid rules, not because I wanted power as everyone thinks, but because I wanted what you, humans have, i.e free will."

"So angels don't have free will?"

"No. We don't. All we do is carry the will of our Father. And it's extremely frustrating."

"So your Father punished you?" She inquires, remembering the huge scars she saw on his back. "Did you really cut off your wings?"

Sadness settles in his eyes for only a brief moment, but long enough for the Detective to catch it. "Yes. I had to. But Maze did it." He looks away. "Anyway, regarding the punishment for my rebellion, Dad thought fitting to send me back down in Hell. Since I wanted so much to have what you humans had, He condemned me to be among the worst of His creations once they died, always reminding me of my mistake."

"That's so cruel." She whispers.

Lucifer continues. "But I got bored and decided it was time for me to get a new life. I left Hell behind and decided to take a vacation in this wonderful city, popped back down to get Maze, and settle to make my life here, among humanity."

She picks up her glass and downs it almost fully. After his explanations, she goes over all those times Maze joked about Hell and all. "So Maze is a fallen angel as well?"

Lucifer chuckles. "Father, no!" He brings a small smile to her lips. "She's a demon. I actually created her in Hell."

"Maze is a demon." She repeats. "Holy shit." She realizes. "Maze is a fucking DEMON! I let a demon from hell babysit my daughter." She stares at Lucifer " _Well that certainly explains a few things._ " She adds in her mind.

Lucifer cuts off her thought process with his reply. "Fear not, she will never do anything that would endanger you or your spawn. If anything, she's a very fierce and protective friend. You should have seen her reaction when she thought Mom was after you. Once she found out Mom wanted to blow you up, she took the bomb from your car and put it on Amenadiel's. It was hilarious."

"Wait…" She cuts in. "Your mother put a bomb under my car?" Then it hits her. "Whose your mother?"

"Charlotte is." Understanding washes over her features as to why Lucifer was so appalled when she suggested he got intimate with her. "Or rather, her essence took possession of Charlotte's body."

"Okaaay." She makes a mental note to come back to this essence-thing later. "What about Amenadiel?"

"Ah!" He exclaims. "Big Bro is an angel, but he fell right before the whole Malcolm fiasco, you know being the prideful one and all." He thinks for a bit. "Turns out Dear Old Dad can be quite unforgiving when it comes to certain things such as pride, or blind obedience to His will."

"What about Linda?"

Lucifer feels the tightness in his chest disappearing the further the conversation moves on. They hadn't rekindled their bond yet, but at least they are talking and Chloe's asking a lot of questions, which is good. The more she knows about him and his world, the less she'll be afraid, or so he hopes.

"Lucifer?" She repeats.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"What about Linda?"

"Linda is 100 % human, but she's been in the know about us for a while now. Over the last few months, she sorta acted as our official therapist. She's really good, you know. And I mean professionally. Although she's rather good and inventive when it comes to…"

"Lucifer!" Chloe scolds him. Lucifer gives her an apologetic smile. "What about that shadow at your place?"

"Amaymon?"

"Yes."

"He's one of my generals I left in charge of my duties when I left Hell."

She nods. "You said he was the answer to the case we closed. Why is that?"

"He's not the answer per say, but he did give me the explanation as to why this gruesome case came up all of a sudden, with a bloke who has almost no priors."

"How? Is he responsible for what happened?"

"Not really." He scoots closer to her. "He actually came to warn me about it. Apparently three demons managed to escape and currently use human bodies to unleash their lowest instincts in this plane."

"Escaped?"

"Yes." He pauses, trying to find an easy way to explain how Hell worked. "In a nutshell, Hell is composed of several levels." Before she can say anything. "No, not like Dante's inferno." She closes her mouth. "It's more like a company actually. There's me on top, running every department. And then for each department, I have managers. Amaymon is one of them, and he's been acting as my replacement while I'm up here. And under my managers, you have workers, doing the small tasks like keeping Hell clean, making sure the punishments are carried out properly and so on. They are demons."

"Where do we fit in?"

"You mean humans?"

"Yes."

"You do, and you don't. You're a part of Hell, and Hell exists for and because of you. But strangely you're not part of the equation, because you don't really have a choice in the matter. Although I hold humans in a much higher esteem than demons. Demons are nothing more than a necessary evil, if you'll excuse the pun." He looks at her. "If that makes any sense."

"Actually, it sorta does. Although I don't get why this is linked to our case." She gets him back on track.

"I'm getting there." He replies. "As I was saying, some of them escaped, apparently with the help of one of my former generals, Astaroth."

"What happened?"

"He got greedy and I had to put a stop to his ambition. Although now I wish I had ended his life when I had the change instead of simply demoting him."

"I understand." Then out of the blue. "Can I see them again?"

"Them?"

"Your eyes."

"Are you sure?" She nods. "Alright." He grins. "As long as you promise not to shoot me."

For a glimpse, they're almost the dynamic duo they were yesterday. "I promise." She answers.

He rearranges his sleeves. "I'm only showing you what you need to see."

"There's more?"

"Not for you, Chloe." He closes his eyes. When he opens them, Chloe slowly watches his irises change to a blood-red color, before the black of his pupils take over. He closes his eyes again, and when he reopens them, they're back to their usual hazel color. She doesn't know if she imagined it, but she could swear she saw some flames in his pupils. Somehow, she found it intriguing and almost enticing. Lucifer gives her a weak smile, doing his best to hide his uncertainty.

"Okay."

"So…" He starts. "I see you're still sane."

"It would appear so." She replies. "But I need time to process all this. I mean, this changes everything. I have to rethink all I've ever thought to be true, all I've learned. My world just got turned upside down." She grabs her glass, finishes it fully and stands up. She looks away from the Devil, but this time it's not out of fear.

"Are we okay?" He finally asks, dreading her answer.

"I…" His phone interrupts her. She's about to give her answer, when the phone rings again. Lucifer ignores it. "You should probably get that." Chloe says, happy for the intervention.

"It can wait." Lucifer instantly answers. "I'm not going anywhere." His phone stops. "See." He smiles. "So, are we?"

"I think…" Then the phone goes off again. "It sounds important. You should really answer it." She smiles. "I need a bit of time to think."

"Alright." He takes out his phone and walks a few steps away from Chloe. "Yes Maze." Then a few more "Hum", "Yes" and "Go on" follow. He hangs up the phone and walks over to Chloe, reducing the distance between them to a minimum. "It was Maze. Apparently she found out where the second demon is. She's about ready to collect him and bring him back to Lux."

"Are you going to… You know?"

"Hurt him?" She nods. "Not if I can avoid it. I never enjoyed hurting people, but sometimes, it's all they understand." She looks away. "I know it's hard for you understand. But the demon inside the human envelope is not really human. And the soul that was once there won't feel a thing. Although, the demon might experience the limits of his shell." He almost takes her hand in his. "Again, I apologize you had to experience this."

"But it's part of you, isn't it?"

"It became part of me, and it was more and more unbearable, until I started to use my skill set to punish the guilty on the job. I'm making the best out of something I never wanted." He pauses. "I have to go and meet with Maze. Would you like to accompany me?"

"I think I'll pass this time around." She smiles. "I have accepted who you are, but, I'm not ready for the next step of your devilish persona."

"I understand." He stares into her eyes, happy at her statement. "A least let me ask Amaymon to watch over you while Maze and I take care of this."

"Your previous general?"

"Yes." He touches her shoulder. Chloe accepts his close proximity. "I don't know of Astaroth's plan yet, and I want to make sure you're safe."

"Lucifer…" She starts. "If it weren't for your intervention, he would have attacked me. He has no respect for me. He loathes me."

Lucifer doesn't contradict her. Instead, he simply states. "He won't hurt you. He might not fear you, but he definitely fears me!"

"Alright." Chloe reluctantly agrees, knowing Lucifer would never put her in harm's way.

Lucifer nods towards the bay windows and Amaymon steps in. "She's not to be harmed in any way. You're to treat her as if she were my consort." Amaymon nods. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, my Lord." Then he turns to Chloe, bows his head. "My Queen." Chloe looks back at him, and sees the contempt for her in his eyes. Maybe she'll ask Maze for a few pointers on how to deal with demons.

Lucifer clears his throat. "Now that we cleared things up, I have to run!"

"So you've said."

He chuckles at his own embarrassment. " _Look at me._ " He thinks. " _I'm more nervous than a bloody 14-year-old before his first date._ " Finally he asks the question to which Chloe hasn't answered yet, his face grows serious. "Are we okay?"

"I think so."

"At least that's not a no." He answers, a bit sad. He heads for the door.

"Lucifer." Chloe grabs his arm. "I meant, I need time and a bit of space, away from you. But we'll be okay." To prove her point, she drops a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Lucifer's face lightens up like a Christmas tree. "I'll see you later then. You know where to find me."

Then he heads out and closes the door behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should 1-2 chapters more top. Thanks so much for all the super positive feedback on the 1st chapter. It really means a lot :D.  
> Enjoy.


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Lucifer's 2 year anniversary, here is the latest chapter !!  
> Kidding, just a lucky timing :D.  
> Enjoy

**CHAPTER 3**

The Devil reached his place in less than half the time he usually does. After all, he was Satan, and Satan did not stop at red lights, or adhere to speed limits, especially  when a rogue demon was waiting for him. To be honest, Lucifer had never been the violent type, but he was willing to give it a try for this case. Lower demons were a pain in the arse and Astaroth could turn out to be very dangerous. For now, Chloe was safe, and this was the most important part. Amaymon might not have been the best demon, but he was loyal, and most importantly, scared into loyalty by yours truly.

He doesn’t even bother to park his car. Instead, he simply stops in front of the main entrance of his club, a valet immediately rushing to his car to take his keys. The Devil looks at the line waiting to enter his club and each time the door opens, he can hear Lux is once again packed up with LA best party-goers. He avoids the main entrance, in no mood at all to deal with the Brittanies, or Brads desperately looking for him tonight. As he steps into his private elevator, he hears the muffled music and chatter of the people inside. “Good.” He says. “ _ The louder the club is, the less likely the demon’s screams are to be heard. _ ” He finishes in his head. 

He taps his foot on the floor as the elevator goes up. Finally the doors open and his lips curve into a dark smile. He can hear a stiffened cry.

“Mazikeen!” The cry stops. His voice is half-joking, half-scolding her. “Tsk! Tsk!” He laughs. “You bad girl. Did you start the fun without me?” 

With that sentence, Lucifer fully embraces his devil personna, entering his new role fully, leaving human Lucifer at the door. Although he knows all this is an act, it still feels good to let go for a while. Being in control of his inner Devil can be challenging from time to time, especially around humanity. In all his eons of being the Devil, he never found any other race capable of so many sins at once. Throw in the self-control and patience he has to keep around the Detective constantly teasing him with her looks, the way she stares at him, and more recently her kiss, and the feel of her body. He growls. This demon is going to be his way of getting rid of all this pent-up frustration that has been piling up over the last few months.

“I wouldn’t dare.” Maze answers, bringing him back to the present, her tone matching his.

For an instant she even wonders if Lucifer is really here, or if he’s definitely gone back to Good Old Lucifer when they arrived here 5 years ago. She looks at him, and to the untrained eyes, he looks every bit like her former master, Fallen Angel and former favorite son, as well as the first torturer of Hell and ruthless master of a kingdom he never wished for. She bows down and puts one knee on the floor, fully embracing his game.

“I just got him ready for you, My King.”

Although he knows Maze came up with the idea of this little pretend, he’s still surprised to hear her address him as King. It had been ages since she showed that much blatant respect for his title, but her eyes don’t lie, and he sees she still has that fire in her. Their original plan was to pretend to be his former self, but the more he walks towards the demon, the more his inner beast takes over. He finally sees the position the demon’s in. He hangs from his feet, over his hot tub, the water already bubbling up, the tip of his hair barely touching the surface of the water underneath. In order to stop his screams, Maze gagged him with some toy she found in his one of his drawers.

“I knew this hook would be of some use when I bought it, although I imagined other uses for it.” He effortlessly brings one of his huge leather armchairs in front of the demon’s face. “And I have to say, Maze, torture by drowning.” He adds, sitting on his makeshift throne. “I wholy approve.” He casually grabs a glass and a bottle of scotch from the tub bar. He lifts the glass to his lips. “How rude of me.” He tells the poor soul hanging upside down. “Want one?” The only reply the demon can give is a muffled sound. He looks at Maze, smirking, then back at him. “I can’t understand a word you’re saying.” 

He smiles at the perp, flashing his eyes to him. He sees the fear slowly settling into his eyes. The helpless creature tries to wiggle from his hook, trying to put some distance between him and the Lord of Hell.

“I think your limited intellect still allowed you to understand that I am not as weak as Astaroth made me out to be.” The demon tries to nod, but his position makes it quite difficult. “I believe you now regret leaving the warmth of Hell to run after a foolish dream, now don’t you?” Another sorta-nod. “Good.” He says. “Now that we got this little point cleared up as to who I am and how much I can hurt you, I have one question for you.” The demon’s eyes grow wide. “Who are you and where can I find your treacherous master?”

The demon tried to speak, but no sound came out of his mouth. Lucifer puts his glass on the table near his armchair. He turns to Maze. For a brief instant, she almost believes Lucifer isn’t playing his role anymore, and this worries her. She puts the thought at the back of her mind and smiles, “Can you please ungag the poor soul, Maze.”

“But he was louder than a baby screaming after you kicked his puppy.”

“Well, I’m sure he’ll be a good boy now.” He looks at the demon. “Won’t you?”

“Hmmm, hmmm.” 

Maze takes his gag off. Lucifer stands up and pushes the dark-haired demon just a bit. He swings ever so slowly. Then the Lord of Hell sits back, crossing his legs.

“So, vile creature.” He asks, after a full minute of silence. “Although I should be the one you’re bowing down to, I know you sold your soul to your new master Astaroth.”

“Yes.” The demon answers.

Maze comes behind the demon, brings him to her and slaps him hard. “Don’t talk back to your Master, unless you’re requested to do so.”

“Mazikeen, calm down.” He takes a sip. “But she’s right. Speak to me without my permission again, and you’ll get more than a slap.” Lucifer doesn’t give him time to acknowledge his answer. “From what I gathered lately, it seems your so called “ _ master _ ” has been eyeing my throne for a bit now. And he planned some sort of coup. And that’s where you come in.” He stops. “Am I right so far?”

When the demon doesn’t answer, Maze slaps him again. “Answer him!”

“Yes.”

“Very well.” He finishes his drink. “So let me ask you again. Who are you, and what is Astaroth’s plan for this plane? I also want to know what’s the name of the body you stole.”

“Merihim.” He looks away. “But I don’t know the name of the human body I borrowed.”

“Maze, can you check his pockets?” Within 30 seconds, Maze throws her former boss a leather wallet. He catches it mid-flight, and opens it. “Apparently, your name is Keith Jones.” He chuckles, going back to this time he said men named Keith were not to be trusted. He comes closer to the escapee of Hell. “So,  _ Keith _ , what have you been doing here in LA since your arrival. I’m pretty sure Astaroth didn’t send the Prince of Pestilence just for the fun of it.”

“I haven’t done anything.”

“Is that your final word?”

He nods. Lucifer looks at Maze and all of a sudden the head of the demon drops in the water in a loud chain noise. After a minute, she brings him back up. Merihim takes a huge breath in. 

“Maybe Astaroth didn’t tell you about this, but when you took over this human envelope, you also inherited its weaknesses. Amongst those, you have breathing, and pain. You see, not breathing cuts the flow of oxygen and blood to your brain. This absence of air and blood sends the message to your brain to go in an emergency mode. Your brain believes you’re not awake, and so it decides to switch on the nerve endings of your system on to wake you up. And this translates in an awful lot of pain. So, Keith, what’s your mission?”

“I don’t know anything.”

“Don’t you now!” He laughs “Maze, please drop him.” 

Maze pulls the lever down and the demon finishes head first in the water again. This time she keeps him under the water for a longer time, until bubbles come up. Lucifer moves his head up. Reluctantly Maze lifts him up out of the water. Lucifer grabs his tied up hand and pulls on them, breaking the ties at his feet. Merihim slumps down in the tub. And if it wasn't for the Devil’s grip, he’d have hit the bottom of the jacuzzi. He pulls him out of the water and pins him against the nearest wall. The shock brings Merihim back to life. 

“You see.” His tone is icy. “Living amongst humans for 5 years has taught me a few tricks, especially what their limits are. And you can take my word for it when I tell you I can either keep you on the brink of orgasm, or if necessary, on the edge of death for a very long time, before you actually pass the threshold.” His eyes turn dark as night, before flaming up. His voice is barely above a whisper, but echoes through the penthouse nonetheless. “So let me ask you one last time: What’s your mission and what did Astaroth wish to achieve with this?”

He drops him on the floor. Just like Amaymon did, Merihim quivers in fear and finally speaks. “I’ll tell you everything I know, My King”

Maze shivers at Lucifer’s voice. The last time she had heard this tone was when Amenadiel forcefully brought him back down after his first “vacation”. She looks over at him, afraid he might be too far gone. The number of times he's lost control ever since his mom came back had been more and more frequent, especially since the whole Uriel incident. She decides to break character for a brief moment and taps him on the shoulder.

“Lucifer.” He turns to her, eyes bright red. “My Lord.” She quickly corrects herself. “Can I talk to you, in private?”

“Alright. Follow me.”

Lucifer heads for a small wooden table at the far end of his penthouse, near his library. He checks one last time where the demon lies, making sure they’re now out his hearing range. 

“I’m listening Maze.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. Why do you ask?” He snaps back.

“Well.” She hesitates. “You seem to be a bit lost at the moment.”

“I thought the point of this whole thing was to scare him into betraying his so-called boss.” He looks at the demon on his floor. “Besides, why do you care for this demon.”

“I don’t give a fuck about this low-life being Lucifer. I care about you.” She looks into his eyes. “And ever since your Mom came back, you’ve been prone to be angered rather quickly. You seem less in control of yourself.” He looks at her, puzzled. “Especially since Uriel’s death, you’ve been…”

“I’ve been what, Maze?”

“Well, THIS.” She answers. She looks for the best word to to describe how he is. “Snappy!” She finishes, finally finding the right word. “Not to mention what happened with Chloe earlier on.”

“Amaymon was threatening her.” He says, all too quickly.

“And you nearly lost her.”

Maze’s last sentence hits him hard and is enough to bring him back down. He gives Maze his best smile.

“This is an act, Maze.”

“I thought the Devil never lied.” 

“I don’t!” His voice sounds outraged.

“So you’re telling me you’re not enjoying this, and that you didn’t get lost in it just a minute earlier.”

“I…”

“Thought as much.” She smirks. “Just make sure you don’t lose sight of who you are and what you’re doing here.” She brushes some sort of dust from his jacket. “It’d be a shame for you to turn into the Devil they expect you to be, not after everything you’ve been through.”

He nods, silently thanking her. “Let’s finish this.”

He walks towards Merihim again. “So. What’s his plan?”

The demon remains silent on the floor, his eyes avoiding Lucifer’s. Lucifer grabs his top and lifts him up. “Do I need to repeat myself?” He says, through gritted teeth.

Merihim shakes his head and finally starts talking.

“Astaroth needed me and Agares to get close to a human.”

“Who?”

He looks away, already knowing the Devil’s reaction. “The detective. Your human pet.” The last part is spat out.

The growl that comes out of the Devil’s mouth almost makes the walls tremble and reverberates through the whole penthouse. If not for Maze’s hand on his shoulder, somehow grounding him into reality, the poor demon would have been torn into pieces.

“Why?” His voice is dangerously low.

“Word is in Hell that you care more for this insignificant human than for your own family, and that you’re mortal around her.” His voice is filled with disgust.

“What if that was the case?”

He doesn’t answer. Instead he continues with his previous thought, “Astaroth thinks she makes you weak. He thinks that if he hurts her, it’ll hurt you in turn, and bring him an easy victory.” 

The demon doesn’t have the time to finish his line of thoughts. Lucifer grabs him again and throws him to the other side of the room, taking one of his pilar down in the process.

“Does that seem weak to you?” He hisses. “And let me ask you one thing, Merihim. If I was capable of killing my own flesh and blood because the Detective’s life was at stake, what do you think will happen to someone I already didn’t care about to begin with?”

“I apologize, My King.” He quickly says, “I was merely conveying the message of my former Lord and Master.” He dares to look back up at Lucifer again, briefly seeing his eyes shift back to their normal hazel color.

Then realization hits him, he thinks back at what he read in Keith’s wallet. His smile grows wide. He finally found a way to kill two demons with one prayer. He gets the demon back to his feet and holds him up. 

“Here’s what you’re going to do, Keith!” He explains what he wants from him. And then he finally adds. “If all this goes according to my plan, then I won’t kill you.” The demon nods and heads for the garage where Lucifer told him to wait for him to get down. After he’s gone, he turns to Maze. “Once we’re done with this plan, you can dispose of the both of them any way you see fit.”

Maze nods and grins. After all it had been a while since she’d have some fun, and since Lucifer denied her her fun with the human envelope of his mother, she’d enjoy this a lot.

_ Chloe’s condo - A few minutes after Lucifer left _

Chloe sat on her couch, surfing through the different channels of her TV. She trusted Lucifer’s judgement and she knew he’d never put her life at risks, but this knowledge didn’t stop her from feeling very ill-at-ease with Amaymon eyeing her from afar, the disdain for her evident in his crystal eyes. She quickly looks at him, before turning her eyes back on the TV, trying to find a way to get him to not see her as a weak being. “That’s it!” She exclaims. Amaymon looks at her, curious as to what happened. Chloe gives him a small smile and continues her plan in her head. “ _ Why didn’t I think of that. Maze is a demon, so the only thing I need to ask myself is WWMD (What Would Maze Do.) _ ” She weighs her different options before finally gathering her courage. She stands up and using all of her acting skills, walks confidently to Amaymon.

“Amaymon.” She tells him, her tone more than confident. “I can call you Amaymon, right?”

“What do you want, Human? Don’t you see I’m busy. You should feel lucky I’m letting you live.” His tone is full of contempt. “I’ll never understand what my King sees in you.”

Her eyes narrow, “Is that any way to speak to your Queen?” She forces herself to remain into character, knowing the demon could snap her neck anytime. She steels herself and goes on, “I believe your King - Lucifer, Lord of Hell - told you to treat me as his equal.” She takes a step closer to him. “Would you address him this way?” Amaymon looks back at Chloe’s eyes, surprised at the strength he sees in them. His stance shifts.

“I apologize, My Queen.”

Chloe decides to push her luck. After all, if he could respect Lucifer, why not her. Or at least, he wouldn’t look at her in contempt anymore. And who knows, maybe, one day, she’ll be Lucifer’s consort. “I’m willing to let this one slip, if you do something for me.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Let’s just say a later IOU will do the trick.”

“So you want a blank check from me.” She nods. When he doesn’t answer she continues,

“It’s your choice. You can either take my offer, or you can try to explain to Lucifer why you disrespected me, threatened me and doubted his judgement.” She smiles. “I’m not sure he’ll take it kindly, especially the part about my safety and his mental abilities.”

“Not so weak after all.” He mumbled. “Fine.”

“Then I guess we have a deal.” She extends her hand and Amaymon shakes it. The ring of her phone puts a definitive end to their conversation. “Decker.” A pause. Then followed by “Okay.” Another pause. “I’ll be right over.” She turns to Amaymon once her phone is back in her pocket. “Come on. We’re going to the Station.”

“Why should I go.” He quickly catches himself, “My Queen.”

“Lucifer told you to protect me and treat me as his equal.” Amaymon nods. “So I’m going to the station, and if you want to protect me, you have to follow me. So that’s why we’re going to see your  _ friend _ at the station. He killed a lot of people, including kids.” Amaymon shrugs his shoulders. “Since Lucifer is busy at the moment, and you have to follow me, why not give me a hand in cracking him open.”

“Will that count as my IOU?”

“No, but it’s not like you have a choice anyway. I’m going with or without you. So if anything happens to me, it’s on you. You ready to take that risk?” He simply stands up and walks to the door. “I’m glad we’re on the same page.” 

The drive is awkward, but Chloe couldn’t have cared less. What she really wanted was to get to the bottom of all this and then talk to Lucifer, hoping no other demon would crawl out of their hole.

_ LAPD Precinct - Around the same time _

Dan welcomes her as she steps into the bullpen.

“Hey Chloe, thanks for coming. I know it’s been a rough night.”

“You have no idea.” She replies, once the surprise of seeing him here is gone. “Where’s Trixie?”

“I left her with my parents.” He feels the need to justify his action. “The Lieutenant called, she said it was an emergency and that she needed every available officer.”

“Why? I thought we caught the guy.”

“After you left, the techs found two limbs not matching any of the bodies we found. What’s even worse, is that the limbs, according to the ME, are those of a female pre-teen between 9 and 11.” Chloe suddenly understands why Dan decided to help. The missing body was just about Trixie’s age. “So we’re pretty sure there’s at least another body missing. The Lieutenant asked all of us to go over all of the elements we have from the beginning, since the suspect still refuses to talk.” Dan finally takes notice of Amaymon. “Who’s he?”

“Maze’s assistant, she asked if I could show him how we work around here. I figured he could watch the interview, maybe give us a few insights. Off the record of course.”

“I’m not sure Chloe, it’s a pretty complicated case.”

“I know. He’s worked such cases before, or at least he knows these kinds of people.”

“If the Lieutenant is okay with it, why not. “ He looks at Amaymon again. “Maze sure knows how to pick ‘em.”

“I’ll take care of the Lieutenant. She said all hands on deck, after all. And he’s not going to take an active part in the investigation, he’s just going to watch.”

“Whatever you say Chloe. The perp is waiting for us in interrogation room two. I’ve spent some time with him and he’s not talking. He even refused a lawyer.”

“Okay.” Chloe shows Amaymon to the room adjacent to the interrogation room for him to wait in. Once he closes the door, Chloe steps into the interrogation room and sits opposite to the monstrous soul that escaped Hell. “Hello, I’m Detective Decker. I'm here to ask you a few questions.” She looks deep into his eyes, trying to read him, but to no avail. She suppresses the chill in her body when she thinks this monster isn’t under Lucifer’s orders, making the danger of getting hurt all the more real. She gestures towards Dan. “And this is Detective Espinoza.” Dan sits down as well. “You  _ do  _  know why we have you here, right?”

The demon remained a wall of ice and silence. “Look Buddy,” Dan says. “We have all we need to make you go away for a very long time, with or without a written confession. If you help us find the other body, then maybe we can see if we can find something to make the next 35 years more comfortable.”

“Your prisons are a holiday center compared to where I come from.” He smirks. Chloe knows all too well where he comes from and shivers slightly. “So you’re Chloe Decker.”

“How do you know my first name? I didn’t give it to you.”

He ignores her reply. “I thought you’d look less…” He pauses. “Human...I don’t understand why he thinks you’re so important to his plan.”

Dan looks lost, but before he can inquire more about what the guy meant, Lucifer barges into the room with Merihim at his side. 

“Detectives.” He says. “I believe his lawyer has arrived.”

“Where did you find him? He refused a lawyer when we asked him.”

“Brought him here myself. As it turns out, this lovely chap showed up on my doorstep. So I thought I could give him a ride here.” The demon eyes snap open when he sees his “lawyer” come in.

Chloe looks at Lucifer dumbfounded. She stands up, taking his arm and leads him to the other side of the room, near the two-way mirror. He ignores the daggers coming out of Dan’s eyes and focuses on the Detective.

“What do you think you’re doing Lucifer?” She looks over at Dan. “He refused a lawyer. For us, it’s a piece of cake and we can send him away for good.”

“Detective, I know what I’m doing.” Then aloud. “As the law states, he has the right to consult with his client in private, so we should leave them alone for a few minutes.” 

Chloe hesitates for a second before finally deciding to trust the Devil. Up until now, he had never let her down, so why not give his plan a go. “Alright.” She agrees. She opens the door and the three of them exit. “You have 5 minutes.” She says before closing the door and entering the adjacent room. Before she does so, she turns to Dan.

“I understand why you want to help Dan, but Trixie needs you. Lucifer and I can handle it from here.” 

Dan looks back at Chloe while Lucifer gives Dan his trademark smirk. This earns him a stern look from Chloe and a slap on the shoulder. Still he continues, “You heard the Lady, Daniel, you’re dismissed.”

As soon as Lucifer enters the room Amaymon drops on one knee. “My Lord.” He says.

“Just stand up.” He dismisses him. After all these years, he still couldn’t get use to this kneeling thing, but apparently it came with the job. Before he can drift to another thought, Chloe tugs at his sleeve.

“Are you going to tell me what happened? What’s this stunt you pulled with his lawyer? Do you want him to walk free?”

“Keith Jones happened.”

“Care to elaborate?” Her tone is pissed.

“Right.” He answers. “Keith, or rather Merihim - aka the man in the next room - is the second demon that escaped Hell with Astaroth.”

“And you thought putting them alone in the same room was a good idea because?”

“Let’s just say Merihim discovered I was not the weak King Astaroth said I was, and I’m pretty confident when I say his allegiance has recently turned. I can give you my word that you’ll know the location of the missing body, and as a bonus, a full written confession from the both of them very soon.” He flashes her one of his smiles.

She gives him a  _ you-better-be-right _ look. He decides to change the conversation,

“So how did it go with Amaymon?”

“We came to an understanding.” She simply answers. Before he digs deeper, Keith knocks on the mirror.

“Looks like our friend is ready to talk.” He smiles. “Shall we, Detective.”

“After you.” Chloe says.

They finally enter the interrogation room. Chloe immediately takes notice of the change in the demon’s posture. His eyes are now empty of the cockyness and defiance before his  _ lawyer _ talked to him. They’re now filled with a mix of fear and doubt, especially as they stop upon Lucifer.

“I’m ready to talk.” He says.

“Alright.” Chloe sits down again. “Why don’t you start with your name.”

“I’m Agares.” He looks over at Lucifer to gauge the reaction of the Lord of Hell. “But I don’t know his human name.”

“Where’s the body?”

“Hidden.” Keith/Merihim jumps in “We’ll lead you to him, but my client wants to accompany you.”

“No way.” Chloe answers, not thinking twice.

“We all go, or you’ll never find the missing body.”

“Give us the location.” The Detective sticks to her position.

“Very well. You got yourself a deal gentlemen.” Lucifer says. He looks at Chloe. “Let’s go!”

“Lucifer!” She hisses. “A word?”

He follows suite. After several minutes of a heated discussion with Chloe and some intense convincing of their Lieutenant, the five of them finally climb into a police cruiser to reach the location where the body’s hidden.

_ Somewhere up in the hills around LA - Short before dawn _

After an hour drive, the group finally arrives at some place far from the noise and lights of the city. They pass a small town in the middle of Angeles National Forest - Falling Spring. They stop and park the car near the road. Lucifer quickly sends the location to Maze so she can meet him and take care of the two demons once they confirmed the body is here. Merihim and Agares lead the way and walk into the forest, following a small path. They stop near a big tree. When Lucifer sees the tree he stops for barely a second, the memory of Uriel’s buried body still fresh in his mind. The group stops. 

“So the body’s here?” Chloe asks.

“Yes.” Ageres says, looking at Lucifer. “It’s in the small cave behind the tree.”

Chloe walks forward. Lucifer grabs her arm. “Let me check it first.”

Lucifer carefully enters the cave and sees a small body. His eyes turn red. A closer look confirms the body is the one they were looking for, given the lack of one leg and one arm. And the body matches the age and size given by the lab. He walks out of the small cave.

“The body’s here.” He simply says to Chloe, not looking at the demons, for fear of tearing their limbs apart to make them feel what the kid felt.

His features are tensed and all remorses he might have had at letting Maze have fun with the demons just disappeared into thin air. As he’s about to walk away, he hears one of them snicker. He instantly turns around and grabs the closest one - who happens to be Merihim.

“Why?”

“We just followed orders.”

“So torturing these kids was part of the plan?” 

Agares smirks. Lucifer lets go of Merihim and lands a punch straight in Agares’ smug face. The force of his blow is enough to break his cheekbone and the cracking noise resonates in the forest. Agares drops on the floor, knocked out. He turns to Amaymon. 

“You stay here and watch them over until Maze arrives. She should be here in few minutes. Then you can help her dispose of them as she wishes.” 

Amaymon smirks. “With pleasure, My King.”

“My Lord,” Merihim tries to argue. “You said you’d let us leave if we helped, we had a deal!” He knows the Devil never goes back on a deal, no matter the situation.

“We did, Merihim. And I held up my end of the bargain, just as you did.”

“Then you can’t kill us.”

“And I won’t. But I never said I would prevent anyone else from doing so. Besides who knows, maybe Maze will be in a good mood.” 

Just as he finishes his sentence, Maze joins them. “Perfect timing Maze!” He smiles at her. “I believe I promised them to you. You can take them away and do as you please. Just make sure you clean up and don’t leave any proof behind.”

Maze doesn’t reply but smiles darkly. She takes Agares and carries him to her car, tying him up and locking him in the trunk, then she comes back and cuffs Merihim. She pushes him forward as Amaymon follows her. As she walks away, she turns to Chloe.

“Told you these weren’t a stupid purchase.”

Once everyone’s gone, Lucifer walks up to Chloe. Before he can speak, Chloe blurts out.

“Was it necessary to leave them to Maze?”

“Chloe, they’re monsters.”

“I know… But…”

“They deserve what’s coming to them, they tortured kids, they threatened you, they wanted to bring havoc on Earth. They need to feel the pain and know you don’t just decide to escape Hell. I need to send a message.”

“Lucifer…”

“I know it’s not what you want to hear, but I won’t lie to you.”

“What happens once they die?”

“If they were to die, they’d just die. Demons don’t have a soul. When they die, they just die. That’s why Maze is how she is. She knows she won’t get a second chance around.” He sees her worried look. “If it makes you feel better, I don’t think Maze is going to kill them. She’ll probably play with them for a bit before dropping them back at the station.”

“Probably?”

“I don’t lie, remember. It’s Maze we’re talking about, you never know what she’s going to do until she does it.” He smiles. “But she was in a good mood, so I’m confident.” 

“What about the Lieutenant?”

“If Maze kills them, she’ll make sure she had a really good reason for it. You can trust her on this, she won’t endanger you or your career.” She looks back at him, still not convinced. “Trust me on this, Chloe. This was the only solution.”

Chloe nods and walks towards the top of the hill, she looks at the view of the city bellow. Lucifer gives her a minute to compose herself before he finally gathers the courage to walk up to her. He stops at her side.

“So…” He starts uneasy, seeking her eyes. “How are you feeling?”

She turns her head and catches his eyes. She’s amazed at the change in them. They’re now soft, kind, and is that a hint of fear?

“I’m still confused.” She chuckles. “I mean you’re really the Devil, and that sheds a whole new light on a lot of things I thought I knew. That’s a lot to process.” 

She looks at LA again. Lucifer takes a steps closer and slowly puts his hand on her shoulder. When she doesn’t pull back, he trails it down her arm and stops at her lower back, before softly relocating it to her hip. She exceeds all his hopes when she snuggles into his embrace. The night is pitch black, but Chloe can clearly see the spark in Lucifer’s eyes. Their gazes lock. Slowly but surely their lips come closer. Lucifer stops only an inch away from her rosy lips. Chloe finally closes the distance. When their lips touch, all her fears and doubts melt away. “ _ There would always be time for questions later. _ ” She thinks before getting lost in the tender kiss. Before she can even realize what happens, she feels a cold breeze on her lips. She comes back to reality, trying to register what happened. She sees Lucifer flying and crashing hard on the floor about 16 yards away. She runs to him and helps him up. Lucifer needs a second to gather his bearings. He feels weak in his legs and still dizzy. He stands in front of Chloe, ready to shield her if necessary. Then he finally sees him. He balls his fists and his eyes flame up. He growls out

“Astaroth!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all your feedback, comments, reviews, likes and all, they mean a lot.  
> One more chapter to go and the story will be closed :D


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the final chapter of Hell Breaks Lose.  
> Have fun :D.

**CHAPTER 4 - EPILOGUE**

 

Lucifer takes off his jacket, folds it on the floor and rolls up his sleeves. He looks at Chloe.

“Whatever happens, promise won’t intervene.”

“Lucifer…”

“Promise me you won’t intervene.” He repeats.

“You have my word.” She pauses. “Shouldn’t I go, so you have your immortality?”

Lucifer takes her suggestion into careful consideration. She does have a point. But at the same time, he’s fighting a superior demon, so his immortality is cancelled anyway, and so far Chloe never affected his strength. His immortality was screwed either way, so there was no point in sending her away. He’d rather keep an eye on her, make sure Astaroth didn’t disappear to attack her when she was alone - or rather one of his other minions.

“No.” He simply answers, giving her a concerned look. “It’s best if you stay. Just don’t stay too close to the heat.” He adds.

“Okay.” Lucifer takes a step towards Astaroth. Chloe grabs his arm. “Just… Be careful.” She gives him a grin almost mirroring his usual smile. “You and I have unfinished business.”

He looks deep into her eyes. “Don’t worry about it, Darling. I have every intention of finishing what we started.” He winks at her, before sprinting towards the demon.

Astaroth mirrors his actions and runs to him. The demon throws the first punch and Lucifer easily dodges it, his right knee going to the floor. This position gives the Devil the perfect angle to sweep Astaroth off his feet. The punch Lucifer lands is enough to send the demon a few feet away, the force of the blow almost breaking his femur. Lucifer stands up and walks over to the demon on the ground to finish the job. But Astaroth is quicker this time and avoids the former King of Hell’s right hook by rolling to the side. Lucifer’s fist collides with the dirt - where the demon’s head was supposed to be - leaving a hole in the ground. This time Astaroth doesn’t miss and kicks the Devil in the stomach. Surprise is written all over the Devil’s face. Clearly, he didn’t expect Astaroth to be so quick. Lucifer rises a few feet above the ground before landing heavily a few yards away. He grunts as he struggles to get back on his feet. It takes everything Chloe has not to rush to his side to help him up, but she knows she doesn’t stand a chance against Astaroth. The said demon smirks.

“I bet you didn’t see that one coming, Lucifer.” He mocks his former master. “Look at you! You, the former King of Hell, struggling to get back on your feet after just a simple kick. You’re pathetic.”

Lucifer finally stands on his two feet, still holding his side. The bloody kick landed square on the wound he got after his latest encounter with Amenadiel. Once again the two brothers had solved their differences regarding their mother’s fate with their fists, and Amenadiel had landed a wicked punch on one of his ribs, breaking it in the process. It was almost healed - until now that is. His dumb brother wanted to offer Charlotte to their Father to get back on His good side. Lucifer rejected the archangel’s proposal, refusing to let his Dad win, not after Uriel’s death. If God hadn’t managed to bend the Devil to his will, there was no way in Hell Amenadiel was gonna do it. Lucifer stops his train of thoughts, takes a deep breath and forces the pain of his broken rib away. He stares at Astaroth, his face unreadable.

“You think a simple kick can take me down?” He shifts to his devil form. “Come on Astaroth, don’t tell me that’s all you’ve got in store for me.” He grins. “Or have you learnt nothing from our last encounter. To me, you look as weak as you did centuries ago.”

Astaroth growls and rushes to Lucifer arching his arm to strike with all his might. The Devil has what he wanted, Astaroth is mad, and a mad fighter is easier to beat because he doesn’t take all the different elements of his environment into account. Lucifer easily dodges the demon’s right hook and blocks the left one. He tightens his grip on Astaroth’s fist and a cracking sound can be heard.

“I hate to break it to you, but I’ve played enough.” Lucifer says. “This time I’m fighting back.” He finishes as his other fist connects with the demon’s jaw, shattering it in the process. Astaroth falls to the ground holding his jaw. “Now stay down if you know what’s good for you.” Lucifer tells him.

But Astaroth decides otherwise, this time he won’t bow down to Lucifer, even if it should cost him his life. He strikes at the Devil with all his remaining strength. Lucifer sees the hit coming and blocks it. Unfortunately he misjudged the force behind the demon’s action and he ends up in the nearby tree, the shock awakening the pain in his side. Astaroth seizes this tiny window of opportunity and lands a left jab just above Lucier’s cheekbone, before stepping away to take a breath. Lucifer holds his nose and wipes the blood trickling down his face. He spits a mouthful of the red liquid.

“Now you’ve really pissed me off!” Lucifer says.

Astaroth decides to push his luck and tries to land a uppercut. Lucifer blocks it and hits him hard on his side, almost breaking the demon’s ribs. With this hit, the Devil finally gains the upper hand again. Lucifer grabs him and pins against the tree he was against  just a moment ago. The tree cracks open from the blow. Astaroth falls to the ground . This time Lucifer is quick enough and soon straddles him punching him with both fists. After trying to protect his face as best as he could, and taking Lucifer’s punches, Astaroth finds a way to push the Devil off him. In a blink the two supernatural beings face each other again. Both of them bloodied and breathing hard. Lucifer is the first one to speak.

“Give up Astaroth, you can’t win this. I beat you once and I’ll do it again.” He smirks, reopening the cut on his lower lip. “Face it, you’re no match for me. Surrender to me and maybe I’ll grant you a quick death, instead of sending you back to Hell.”

“You’re right Lucifer, I can’t win this.” A dark smiles appears on his face. “But I can at least go out with a bang.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have a theory I want to test before I leave this world for good.” He doesn’t give the Devil any time to answer. “You see, word in Hell is that this pathetic human makes you mortal. But if she were to die, how much would it impact you?”

All smugness disappears from the Devil’s face. “You know I won’t let you get close enough to hurt her.”

“I know.” He chuckles. “But let’s see how fast you can be compared to a bullet.” He draws out a small gun, aims it at Chloe and presses the trigger.

“Noooooo!” Lucifer yells as he rushes to Chloe. He manages to push the Detective aside, but not far enough. Lucky for Chloe the bullet just grazes her arm. Seeing he missed his shot, Astaroth gets ready to fire a second round. Lucifer uses his speed to reach the demon.

“You should have surrendered when you had the chance.” He growls out as he snaps Astaroth’s neck.

As the neck cracks, Lucifer also hears the gun firing. Short after, Astaroth falls limp to the ground, Lucifer feels something warm seeping through his purple shirt. His right hand goes to his side to check what’s happening, although his body knows exactly what happened - he’s been shot. He looks at his bloodied hand.

“Shit! Not again.” He breathes out as he falls to his knees. Chloe is at his side in an instant. She holds him and presses down on the wound.

“Lucifer!” Her voice is filled with panic.

Lucifer looks back at her. “You’re bleeding.” He says.

“I’m fine.” She answers, as she takes out her phone with her free hand. She dials 911. “Officer Decker. I have an agent down. I need an ambulance here ASAP. There’s been a shooting.”

She then gives their location. Once she hangs up, she drops her phone on the ground and turns her full attention back to the Devil. She presses harder on the wound, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

“Stay with me Lucifer! Help is on the way. Just stay awake.” Her eyes turns glossy and she fights to hold back her tears.

“Chloe.” Lucifer tries to speak, but his breathing is too labored. He closes his eyes and opens them again, concentrating hard. Chloe presses on the wound even more. “Chloe.” He tries again. “There’s something I need to say before I go.” He has to stop to breath again, his eyes slowly closing.

“You can say it later, you’re going to be fine. All you have to do is focus on my voice and stay with me.” She hears a weak cough and more blood escapes his mouth. “Lucifer!” She calls him, as his eyes close. “Come on! Open your eyes! Don’t you fucking die on me. You’re the Devil, you can’t die. Come on! Wake up!” She says again, hitting his chest hard. But it’s useless. Chloe can’t hold back the tears anymore and she presses the Devil’s head to her chest as the sun finally rises over LA, shining a yellowish light on the City of Angels.

 

_Lucifer’s point of view_

As soon as Lucifer sees the gun in Astaroth’s hand he sprints towards Chloe. He hears the detonation. “ _How could I not notice it before!_ ” He scolds himself. He pushes Chloe out of the way and braces himself for the impact between him and the small metallic object. Relief washes over him when he doesn’t feel any pain. He looks over at Chloe and sees her clutch her arm. He doesn’t have time ponder any longer if Chloe is seriously injured as Astaroth gets ready to fire again. He reaches him and twists his neck. But as Astaroth falls to the ground, he hears another detonation. He immediately turns to Chloe. “ _The Detective is still standing. Good._ ” He thinks. Then he registers what exactly happened. His hand is dark red when he removes it from his side. “ _Less good_ .” He mentally adds, before feeling his knees colliding with the ground. Then his brain takes notice of what fully happened and pain shoots through his body. “Shit! Not again _._ ” He breathes out.

He blacks out for a moment and the pain of Chloe’s hand on his wound brings him back. Then he feels her hand on his face. He’s tempted to get lost in the feeling of her soft skin, but refocuses his attention when he sees some red on her shirt. “You’re bleeding.” He tells her. Then he vaguely sees her lips moving, but can’t make out any of the words. He feels the coppery taste of blood, mixed with some dirt in his mouth. Then he feels her warm hand on his face again, as she still presses down on his side. But the pain is less and less present. “Chloe.” He tries to say, concentrating hard to find the rest of his thought. He takes a deep breath in, but somehow the oxygen doesn’t seem to reach his lungs. He opens his eyes again and gives it another try. “Chloe, there’s something I need to say before I go.” Before he can finish, he feels a sleepiness overtake him. He tries to fight it and do as the Detective asks, but the weight of it all is too much and slowly his eyelids close for good, blackness engulfing his world.

After what feels an eternity Lucifer feels his body again. He reluctantly opens his eyes, not at all eager to see the ash-covered landscape and black corridors of Hell, as it happened the first two times he died. Instead of the dark atmosphere, a bright light blinds him. He feels his body becoming lighter and lighter and slowly flying off, as if controlled by an unknown force. He tries to fight it but to no avail. He finally lands softly on a green field, a warm feeling creeping up his chest. He takes in his surroundings and realises he’s standing in the middle of an orchard. His eyes know this place, but it takes a bit longer for his mind to make the connections. He closes his eyes, refusing the reality of this place. He squeezes them hard, and opens them once more. He’s still in the middle of this beautiful orchard. “Eden, really Dad?” He says into the empty air.

As if on cue two archangels appear on his sides. He can’t hold back his snort when he sees who they are.

“Raphael, Michael! Long time, no see.”

“Brother.” Raphael greets the Devil. Michael just looks at Lucifer, his eyes cold. “Father wishes to see you.” Raphael informs his little brother.

“Well don’t I feel lucky.” He answers, gluing his grin on his face.

Despite his perfect composure, he can’t help the knot in his throat. The last time his Father asked to see him wasn’t the highest point in his angelic career. It had even been the lowest one possible, since he ended up in Hell straight after. He stands up, removes his brothers’ hands from his shoulders and rearranges his suit. Let it never be said the Devil met anyone in less than his best. He quickly follows his two older brothers, reminiscing about a time he lived in this place, concern-free and somewhat happy. After a few minutes walk, they finally reach a small wooden house. The house is small, modest and fully made of wood. Lucifer chuckles. The cabin looks like it’s straight out of “ _The Little House in the Prairie_ ”.

“Did Dad finally decide to go small?” He asks Raphael.

His brother looks back at him, annoyed. The archangel opens the door. When Lucifer sees the Silver City hidden in this tiny house, he can’t help to comment on it. “I guess not!”

 

_The Silver City_

His eyes dart from one side to the other and Lucifer does a 360° just to make sure this isn’t some kind of trick. He sees huge white buildings all around him, the light reflecting on each of them, offering a sensation of happiness and warmth. He sees hundreds of angels, cherubs and seraphims flying around from one opening to another. In the middle stands a gigantic tower richly decorated and sculpted, a shining silver thread snaking around it from the bottom up to the glass statue at the top of it. Lucifer absentmindedly fidgets his onyx ring. As his finger traces the outside of the silver jewel, his heart sinks when he recalls his days here as a young archangel. The Silver City is even more magnificent than he remembers, especially the apartments in the central tower, where he lived as an archangel. As he closes the distance with the center of the city, he realises that even though he never really missed the inhabitants of this place, the magnificence of it still leaves him speechless. Along with Earth, the Silver City are one of his Dad’s best work. And he wasn’t saying that because he helped to design both of them. Michael roughly pushes him forward and brings him back to the present.

“He is waiting for you in the audience room.”

“How do I get there?”

“Use your wings.” Raphael says

“Funny you haven’t heard about this.” He says, smiling. “I don’t have them anymore.”

“How is that possible?” Michael asks, outraged.

“Easy.” Lucifer’s enjoying this far more than he should. “I asked Maze to cut them, and then I burnt them while Amenadiel was watching.” He shrugs his shoulders. “I wasn’t using them anymore anyway. They were just a relic of my life here, just worth what some fanatics were willing to pay for them.” He smiles, playing his part to perfection. But his heart still hurts when he thinks about both the physical and psychological pain he felt as Maze cut out a part of him.

“But they were a gift from Father, a piece of divinity.” Raphael says, not believing the Devil’s tale.

“And I despise everything they stand for.” He replies, putting a definite end to their conversation. “So… How do I get up there. You don’t suppose Dad could come down from his tower for once?” He jokes.

Raphael turns around and shows Lucifer his back. Disbelief is written all over the Devil’s face. “Are you offering me a piggyback ride?”

“I could carry you if you’d rather.” Raphael answers, the hint of a smile showing on his angelic face.

“Since I have a choice, I’ll take the piggyback ride.” He reluctantly agrees as he climbs on his brother’s back. “ _At least they’ll have something fun to talk about, even if it last only a few centuries._ ” He thinks as Raphael lands in a huge hall.

Raphael drops Lucifer down and puts his right knee on the white marble floor soon after, bowing down in respect to his Father. Lucifer actually ponders about doing the same, but decides against it. Instead he ever so slightly nods in respect. Flipping him the bird from Hell or Earth was one thing, but blatantly disrespecting him in His own home was a whole other level. Lucifer had been - including this one - three times in this room. The first one was when his Father assigned him his duty as the Lightbringer. The second was after his rebellion and he was kicked out straight after. And the third one was now. And the outcome of this meeting was still unknown.

“Raphael.” A voice resonates. “Leave us!”

“Yes Father.” The archangel answers. He puts his hand on his brother’s shoulder and squeezes it before finally diving out of the tower.

Lucifer looks at the end of the hall and sees a white light coming from behind a glass throne. “ _Still hiding away, I see._ ” He thinks. Then the voice speaks again.

“Samael.”

“I don’t go by that name anymore.” He answers flatly, while he walks carefully towards the light.

“Son, I gave you that name at your birth and you’ll remain Samael until your existence ends.” The deep voice patronizes him.

Suddenly Lucifer remembers just why he decided to lead this little rebellion. He ignores his dad’s last comment. “Why did you bring me here Dad?” He smirks. “I thought you wanted me back in Hell. So why am I here?”

“I want to give another chance Samael.”

“Another chance?”

“You’re not the same son I sent to Hell millennials ago. Somehow you’ve managed to change, grow more human. Welcoming them in Hell and living with them these last few years somehow made you a better being. And I thought you deserved a reward for this. I sent you to Hell because you were too centered on your own needs, and I thought it could be a good lesson for you.”

“Look who’s talking.” He mumbles. Then more clearly. “Right.” He pauses and takes another step. “Aren’t you glad you let Mom convinced you not to erase me from existence then.”

“Is that what She told you?”

“Whatever Dad.” He answers, sounding exactly like the teenage archangel he was before this whole thing went south. “I don’t think you brought me here to take a trip down memory lane.” Lucifer adds.

Then God finally appears. Lucifer is surprised at the appearance he chose this time. He’s a middle-aged man, probably around 55 years-old, clean shaven, barefoot and wearing a pair of jeans and a white linen shirt.

“Careful with your tone, Son.” He warns Lucifer. “You’re right Samael. I didn’t bring you here to talk about the past. What’s done is done. Despite what you think, I’ve watched you from afar.” Lucifer bites the inside of his cheek to hold back his reply. He still says it in his mind though. “ _You Perv’_ ”. “You’ve changed a lot around this human female.”

“It’s not like you put her in my path, right?” He replies, ironic, his voice still holding some defiance, despite his warning.

“And I don’t regret it.” He gives Lucifer a warm smile. “She served her purpose well and went beyond my expectations for you. She managed to redeem you.”

“What do you mean ‘She redeemed me’?”

“She showed you a better path than the one you were on after your Fall all those eons ago.”

“Yeah, because you had nothing to do with me taking this path back then.” He talks back. “What does it mean for me and Chloe?”

“It means you have a choice to make, Son.”

“A choice?”

“By showing me you could change and be redeemed, you proved me that you were ready for your banishment to end. And also that you were worthy of the Grace I gave you when I made you the Lightbringer.”

“So what are offering exactly, Dad?”

“Given what happened, I have decided to give you back your wings and your former place here in the Silver City. You won’t remember your time on Earth, nor the time you spent in Hell.”

Lucifer’s features tense. “So you expect me to just bow down to you and resume my old life as if nothing happened? What about Mom, Amenadiel, Maze, Linda? What about how I felt after you banished your favorite son to Hell?” He takes a deep breath and chuckles. “Well, you see, _Father_ , I have this knee condition, and I can’t really kneel… So I guess I’ll just pass on your offer.” His voice is cocky. He goes on. “Chloe served her purpose and all is forgiven. Is that what you’re offering?” He takes a step towards his Father.

“Careful, Samael!” His voice grows menacing.

“What if I refuse you offer, Dad?” He continues. “You’ll send me back to Hell, is that it?”

God decides to let Lucifer’s outburst slide. “If you refuse to come back home, you’ll resume your position in Hell permanently. And if you decide to keep this little rebellion of yours going, this human will end up in your kingdom when her time comes.”

Lucifer cuts in. “So if I get this right, I can either come back here and be at your orders again, forgetting everything that happened the last 2000 years, and of course forgiving you for shunning me for all eternity in the face of your little creation, because you refused to give your own essence what you gave your newest toy. Or I go back to Hell and play the good little archangel you want me to be, or else the woman I love - the woman YOU put in my path to redeem me - will be damned.” The anger and contempt in his voice is unmistakable. “Not much of a choice, is there, _Dad_.”

“You’ll be the Lightbringer again.” His father answers, sure of himself.

Lucifer’s eyes fill with hate. “I’d rather stay in Hell and keep the memories of my time on Earth, rather than come and live here under your so-called guidance.” He looks straight into His eyes. “For your information, I’ve felt more at home during these last five years on Earth among your little project, than I ever did here, or in hell.”

God sighs. “I’m disappointed in you, Samael.”

“Tell me something I don’t know, Dad.”

“So be it.” God simply replies. “I’ll give you two days to say your goodbyes to your new family. Raphael will come and get you to bring you back. Please follow him peacefully.” He looks back at Lucifer. “I do not wish to harm this human you care so much about.”

“So if I go back to Hell, and remain there, I have your words Chloe’s soul won’t end up in my realm?”

“Yes. As long as you remain in Hell, and unless called upon, her soul won’t join your realm once she dies.” He lifts his arm up, about to send him back to Earth one last time. “I’m sorry, that you made the wrong decision once again, Samael.”

“My name is Lucifer.” He says as he disappears into thin air. Slowly the white halls vanish and Lucifer is finally back in the right plane.

 

_Somewhere up in the hills around LA - Short after dawn_

He slowly realizes Chloe’s head is on his chest, sobbing and hitting him. He looks at the rising sun.

“Ouch!” He says. “You do know that’s not how you do CPR, right?”

“Oh my God!” Chloe says. “You’re alive!”

“Well this time, you can give him credit for sending me back, I guess.” He sits up.

“What happened?” Chloe asks, checking Lucifer’s side under his shirt, and finding the wound closed.

“I had a little chat with Dad up there.” He looks at her and takes her hand. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to go home. Then we can talk. There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Not before the medics check you up.”

“No need for this.” He replies. “I’m in top shape.” He takes her arm. “How’s your arm?”

“It’s just a scratch.” She says.

“I think you should have the medics check it out.”

Just as he finishes his sentence, the ambulance can be heard. Lucifer quickly grabs the body of Astaroth and hides it the cave where they found the kid’s body. Maze would have time later to dispose of it more carefully. As Lucifer steps out of the cave, he sees the two paramedics walking towards Chloe.

“Where’s the injured officer?” The first man asks.

“It’s me.” Chloe lies.

The second paramedic looks at her, surprised. He takes out the necessary supply to bandage the flesh wound on her arm. Then he takes notice of Lucifer. “If the wound reopens, please go the hospital.” Then he points at the Devil. “Is he alright? It looks like a lot of blood.”

“You should see the other guy.” Lucifer answers. The paramedic eyes him, not amused. “Tough crowd.” He mumbles. Then more clearly. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“If you say so.” The medic answers. Then he looks at Chloe. “If it’s all fine, can you please sign this sheet and I’ll be on my way.”

“Sure.” She says as she takes his pen. “Thanks for coming so quickly.”

Once the ambulance is far enough, they both head for Chloe’s cruiser. As Lucifer slides into the passenger’s sit, Chloe looks at him.

“You wanted to tell me something?”

“Yes.” He looks at her. “But not here.”

“Do you want me to bring you back to Lux?”

“If you don’t mind.” He smiles. “Then we can talk.”

“Sure.”

The ride to Lux is silent and Lucifer seems to be stuck in his thought for the whole drive.

“Lucifer,” Chloe shakes him a bit. “We’re here.”

 

_Lux - Lucifer’s penthouse_

As soon as the elevator doors open, Lucifer make a beeline for his bar. He grabs a glass, fills it up and downs it at once. He puts the glass down and starts to unbutton his shirt.

“Ahem.” Chloe clears her throat. “I thought you wanted to talk.”

“I do, yes.”

“Then why are you…”

“Oh! You mean the undressing?”

“Yes.”

“I just want to put some fresh clothes on. Blood is not really my color.” He grins, as he finishes removing his slacks. “But if you prefer, I could stay in my briefs.”

“ _Yes! Please!_ ” Chloe thinks. “No! Please put some clothes on.” She still gives him a smile.

“You sure?” He teases her as he heads for his bedroom. Chloe rolls her eyes. He chuckles. “I’ll be right back, Love.”

After a few minutes, he comes back into the living-room with plain black jeans and dark grey polo shirt. He hands her light green shirt. “I grabbed one for you. One of my overnight guests must have left it behind. I think it should fit.”

“Lucifer…”

“I won’t peek, I promise.” He smirks. “I just thought you might want to put a fresh top on. You know because of the blood and all.” Chloe hesitates. “I washed it, don’t worry. You won’t catch any STDs from it. And I’ll turn around.”

“Fine.” She agrees as she grabs the top. She puts it on, and tells Lucifer he can turn around.

“See. I told you it would fit.” He gives her a large smile, and an appreciative glance.

She doesn’t answer, but can’t help to smile in response to his. She feels her lower belly tingling under his gaze. She pushes it aside - for now.

“So…” She starts. “You wanted to tell me something?”

His smiles fades. “Indeed.” He looks back at her. “Maybe you wanna sit down for this one.” He sits down and she does the same. He takes a deep breath.

“Is it this bad?”

He doesn’t answer. “As I told you, I had an interesting chat with my Dad while I was up there.”

“Interesting how?” She inquires, the sarcasm evident in his voice.

“Oh bloody Hell!” He exclaims. “Why does it have to be so hard!” He looks away, thinking it might be easier if he doesn’t see her. He takes a breath. “Dad wants me back in Hell.” He finally blurts out.

“Wasn’t that already the case?”

“Yes.” His voice is sad. “But this time my vacation here on Earth is over for good.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I’m leaving this plane to reclaim my rightful place permanently. No more vacation, no more escaping my responsibility, no more outs.”

“When?”

“In two days.”

“Why?” She simply asks, the dreadful news slowly sinking in.

“I don’t have a choice.”

“Why?” She repeats.

“I’m sorry.” He simply says.

Then she explodes. “YOU’RE sorry?” She yells at him, standing up. “This is Candy all over again.” She mumbles.

“What?” Lucifer asks, puzzled by her reaction.

“It’s just like Candy.” She repeats. “You open up to me, we finally move forward and then you chicken out and leave.”

“Do you really believe _I_ wanted to leave? Do you think it’s my choice?” His voice rises steadily. “I don’t have a bloody choice!”

“You’ve been on Earth for five years and rebelling against Him for centuries, if not millennials, and now you’re telling me that God just had enough and won’t let you have a few more years on Earth?” She answers, not getting his point. “Why can’t you rebel a few more years on Earth?”

“He offered me to stay on Earth.” He replies, looking away.

“Then why did you refuse? Did you stop to think how this would affect me, us, Trixie, Linda, Ella, Maze?” Anger and pain are mixed inside her blue eyes, the dam holding back her tears dangerously close to breaking down.

“I refused his offer because of you.” He yells back. His voice now to her level.

“So you’re this desperate to get away from me?” Tears fall down her face, anger disappearing to give way to her hurt.

“I’m protecting you!” His fist are balled up.

“How? By stamping on my heart again?” She says on purpose, pushing his buttons, wanting to hurt him because of her pain.

“There was no other way.” He answers, defeated. He looks back at her. “If I had refused his _offer_ , he would have damned your soul.” Chloe suddenly falls silent, Lucifer’s words slowly sinking in. “He gave me three choices. I could either go back to the Silver City and forget you ever existed, forget about everything that happened these last five years. I could also keep on living here, but at the cost of your soul. Or I could accept to go back in Hell and be the perfect son he wants me to be.”

“What if I wanted to be in Hell with you?” She answers.

“You don’t belong there.” His gaze is soft. “You’re a miracle and…”

“And you didn’t think to let me decide for myself?”

“It doesn’t matter anymore, the deal is sealed.” He takes her hand. “Saving you was more important than…”

He doesn’t have time to finish his sentence because Chloe glues her lips to his. The desperation, anger, pain and fear they both feel pouring down into this one heated kiss. But soon it’s not enough. They need to feel each other’s skin and it doesn’t take long for them to pile up their clothes on the floor as Lucifer guides them to his bedroom. Several orgasms later, Chloe and Lucifer lay on his king-sized bed, the black satin sheet contrasting with Chloe’s ivory skin. Chloe’s head is resting on the Devil’s chest and her fingers dance across his ribs and abs. She goes over the gunshot wound absentmindedly. Lucifer also trails his fingers up and down her spine, his other arm under his pillow. Chloe nuzzles further into the crook of his neck and Lucifer tightens his embrace.

“Do you really have to go?”

“Yes, Love.” His voice is filled with hurt.

“Can’t you find a loophole somewhere?”

“There’s none.” He kisses the top of her head and look at her, burning this momentum in his mind. You don’t go back on a deal with Him.” He kisses her deeply. “At least I’ll bring something back with me.” He pauses. “Amaymon will stay behind with Maze and keep you safe.”

“What am I gonna tell Trixie?”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m gonna miss the little Hellion.” He says, more to himself. “Just tell her the truth. She deserves to know. And also, can you give her my best?”

“Just shut up!” She tells him as she kisses him once again. She straddles him and makes sure he brings some devilish memories with him for his time in Hell.

 

_The next day - Lucifer’s penthouse_

After many tries and a heartbreaking goodbye, Chloe finally accepted to go home to talk to Trixie, while Lucifer shared the news with his family, as well as with Maze, Amaymon and Linda.

Once all his guests have arrived, he wastes no time in telling them. “ _Just like ripping a bandaid._ ” He tells himself.

“Thank you all for coming.” He greets them.

“Are you having a celestial intervention?” Maze jokes.

Lucifer doesn’t reply to her joke. “I’m going back to Hell.”

“You’re going back to Hell?” Linda repeats.

“It can’t be.” Charlotte adds.

“It’s done.” He states. “Raphael is taking me back in a few hours.” He looks at Maze. “You and Amaymon will remain here on Earth, making sure nothing happens to Chloe and that Dad will keep his end of the bargain.”

“What happened?” Maze finally asks.

“Let’s just say I found out the hard way you can never beat the house.” His tone is bitter. “Only Amaymon will be able to cross over. He’ll be my only link with this plane.” He hands a letter to Maze. “I’m donating Lux to you. And the penthouse goes to Chloe. I thought you guys would have more space in here.”

“Son…” Charlotte says.

“It’s done, Mom.” He gives a sad smile to all of them and says his goodbyes. “You can leave now. I’d like to be alone for a few minutes before Raphael arrives.”

Soon after they all left, Raphael lands on his balcony, right on time.

“For once in your life, you could have been late, say a few years?”

“Hello Brother.” The archangel says. “Are you ready?”

Lucifer takes on last look around his penthouse. “As ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s get this over with.”

And just like that, they disappear.

 

_A few months later - Hell_

Lucifer is sitting at his desk looking at the list of the newest arrivals in his kingdom, trying to figure out the most appropriate punishment for each of them. Lucky for him, the deal with his father also included some sort of immunity against his own guilt. With the heavy guilt he felt over this whole thing, he wouldn’t have lasted a day in here. Suddenly he hears a voice - her voice. He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose thinking it’s only his imagination again. But once he opens his eyes, the voice is still there. Then he feels his body dissipating into the air. He reappears on the balcony of his penthouse. He blinks a few times, almost certain that it’s another one of his dreams. But the feeling of Chloe’s body against his is too real. Even in his wildest dream, it never felt this way. He almost crushes her by the force of his hug, but Chloe doesn’t mind. He kisses her deeply, Chloe eagerly responding to him. They both have to come up for air at some point. He reluctantly loosens his grip on her hips.

“I can’t believe it worked.” She says

“How is this possible?” He inquires.

“As it turns out, there was one loophole in your deal. Something your father didn’t anticipate.”

“What?”

“You said you couldn’t leave Hell.” She smiles, just like Maze and Amaymon do. “You never said you couldn’t be called upon, or prayed to.”

“The only way this would happen is if you willingly linked your soul to mine by becoming my consort.” Chloe nods. “Maze. How could you let her do this?”

“I didn’t give her a choice.” Chloe answers for the demon. Lucifer looks at her, amazed. “It was my choice to make. And I decided, of my own free will, to tie my soul to yours. I chose you over some boring Paradise.”

“But…” He pauses. “Who helped you? Maze doesn’t have this kind of power.”

“No buts. It’s done.” She turns to Amaymon. “You’re now officially released of our deal, Amaymon.”

“Of course he helped.”

“Yes My Queen.” He turns to Lucifer. “I had to do it, My Lord. We made a deal prior to your visit to the Silver City.”

Lucifer doesn’t register anything else, or anyone else other than Chloe. He just stares into her eyes. Maze clears her throat.

“I guess we’ll let you two catch up. I’ll see you later.” Then she pulls Amaymon with her and they leave the two lovebirds alone. Maze hears a faint “Whatever” as the elevator closes.

“Chloe.” Lucifer starts. “I don’t know what to say. What you just did, do you know what it means?”

“I guess you’re stuck with me for good, Satan.”

“I guess I am. But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

He reaches for her waist as she walks in and brings her body to his. “More seriously though,” He turns her around to look into her eyes. “Are you sure this is what you want, a bond like this can be reversed if both parties agree and if the bond is still _fresh_ , but once it’s confirmed, the bond will be unbreakable, and no matter what happens, you will be joining me when you wish it or after your time on Earth.”

Chloe takes his face into her hands. “Yes, Lucifer. This is what I want. I want you.” She pauses. “I love you.”

Lucifer stops breathing when he hears her words. It takes him a while to come back to reality and say the three words he’s never said ever since his creation. “I love you too, Chloe Decker.”

They seal their promise with a kiss. Lucifer pulls back, but doesn’t let go of her hips. “So how do you wanna play this?”

“I’ve thought a lot about it. I even asked Amenadiel for a few infos about how it worked. It’s the perfect loophole. As your consort, I can call upon you each time I need you.” Her smile turns mischievous. “And I think I’m going to need you quite a lot.” She smiles.

“Wait, Amenadiel helped you to get me out of Hell?”

“Well, I might have slightly bended the truth to get his help.”

Lucifer chuckles. “Look at you, bending the truth and making deals. Lucifer likes.”

Chloe takes his hand and brings him inside the penthouse. Lucifer looks around, smiling.

“I love what you’ve done with the place.” Lucifer says. He shows Chloe a wall. “And I guess this wall is the Urchin’s canvas?”

“No!” Chloe laughs. “That’s Maze’s wall.” He looks at the wall, then back at Chloe. “Maze was pissed you left so she started throwing knives at the wall. I told her I didn’t like it, so she now uses Trixie’s drawings to cover up the holes in the wall.”

“I see.”

Chloe stands on her toes and comes close to his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “You should see the master bedroom.” Chloe replies.

“Oh, I’m counting on it.” He grins at her.

“You know, Trixie isn’t going to be back from school for about four hours. You wanna check it out now?” She teases him walking away from him and towards the bedroom.

“Four hours are certainly not enough for I have planned for you Miss Decker.” He banters back.

“Then I guess it’s a good thing Trixie’s room is on the other side of the penthouse, and that Dan has her this week.” She says as she disappears into his bedroom. Then her arm comes out and her top drops on the floor.

Lucifer chuckles and removes his jacket and shirt as he makes his way to his old bedroom.

In the next years, let’s just say Chloe needed the Devil a lot. His stay on Earth couldn’t last longer than a week at once, for fear of neglecting his duty in Hell. After all, Hell didn’t rule itself, and as agreed in the deal made with his Dad, he couldn’t delegate anymore. He would spend a week on Earth, _helping_ Chloe, then Chloe would send him back to Hell for a day or two, before calling upon him again. He took back the management of Lux, and when Trixie was old enough, he trained her before finally giving her the club. When he was on Earth, he would simply enjoy playing the piano, having a drink, contemplating the city of LA from his tower, and of course helping Chloe with her cases at the LAPD, or at least, until she became Captain.

At some point, Chloe decided she wanted some change in her life. And although she loved her daughter and Earth, she regretted not spending more time with her Devil. Trixie just turned 30 and she didn’t need her as much as before. Besides, joining Lucifer in Hell didn’t mean she would be stuck there. She could always travel from time to time to drop by. Also, she didn’t want Lucifer to see her get old, or sick. She had made up her mind. She decided to invite Maze and her daughter over to talk about this. Trixie was sad, but understood why she had decided to go. Maze was, well, Maze. Surprisingly, the demon decided to stay behind. For now, her life on earth was what she wanted. And this way, she could watch over Trixie as well. After she set everything in order, she called upon Lucifer for the last time.

The Devil appears, dresses in his usual perfect suit.

“You rang, My Queen? Maze, Offspring.” Trixie runs to him and hugs him tight. It had become their thing and each time she would see him, no matter how old she was, Trixie would hug him, Lucifer would pretend to push her away. This time he doesn’t. Instead, he returns her embrace. Then his attention is back on Chloe. Trixie takes a step back and stands beside Maze.

“Indeed.” She answers, brushing a bit of ash from his suit. She kisses him briefly. “I’m ready to take my rightful place at your side, as your consort and Queen.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.” She takes his hand. “I’ve talked to Trixie and Maze, and I’ve made my decision.”

“I see.”

“Maze will stay here, and I can drop by from time to time to see Trixie. But I think it’s time for me to start the second part of my life.”

His grin stretches from ear to ear. “Your wish is my command, My Lady.” He nods towards Trixie and Maze, knowing the child would be safe with Maze around. He takes Chloe’s hand in his.

“I guess I’ll see you around, Beatrice. And Maze, be careful, you only live once!” Then he disappears into thin air, taking Chloe with him.

“Bye Lucifer.” Trixie says. Then she sees something shiny on the floor. She picks it up and looks at it. “I guess I’ll see you around.” She replies as she puts the pentacostal coin in her pocket.

*****THE END*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can thank REM and "Losing My Religion" for inspiring me the chapter :).  
> And of course Darstarius for suggesting the whole idea of the story to begin with <3, and beta-reading :D.  
> Hope you guys like.  
> Enjoy :D.


End file.
